shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of Dreams- Chapter 2: Toshin's Past
<-- CHAPTER 1 Toshin: wonder when I’ll hit land… Toshin at that point had left the town where he had been training for 7 and a half years about 1 and a half days ago. He wasn’t hungry, as the sun gave him all the nutrients he needed, via his fruit power, and water wasn’t a concern either, being that he snagged a water filter from the kitchen as he departed the navy ship. He was a pirate after all, he concluded, and if somebody has something he needs, it may as well be his. Plus, he somewhat doubted that the navy couldn’t get another water filter if they needed it. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t survive, it was just the problem that he was bored out of his mind. Toshin: I’m sure I’m heading in the right direction. My internal compass has not failed me before… He had already mapped out back at Hanzo’s home where he was going to go, Kihon-tekina guchi, a rather undeveloped island known for its vast forests and great alcohol, a perfect place to find a first mate. The only problem was that he should have arrived there around 5 hours ago, according to his predictions. Toshin: Of course, I may be wrong, being that I’m not exactly a navigator He made a mental note to recruit a navigator as soon as possible. He could not possibly go on without one, or at least not efficiently. Toshin: Well yawns I might as well again go to sleep * * * * * Toshin did not have a normal set of dreams. He had those dreams that reflect on the past, showing his past memories. And in his opinion, the perfect set of dreams for preparing to go on a grand adventure of this scale. In the first dream, it takes him back to a time he did not want to remember. The day his mother died, the day this entire adventure started. Him and his sister, Livoth, were practicing swordsmanship outside, in the wooded area that was their backyard. Tall thin birch trees were scattered around the area and a fiery variety of leaves were on the ground. Both he and Livoth were 14 years of age at the time. Livoth: Ow, you hit me hard dummy Toshin: grinning That’s what you get for not paying attention out his tongue As he does this rude gesture, Livoth takes the opportunity to hit him over the head with her sword. Toshin: Ouch! Damnit that smarts! They resume their fevered determined fighting until she finally came out. The most happy, beautiful, kind woman Toshin knew. His mother, Dracule Ashley. Ashley: Guyyys, pie is ready! Suddenly, the blows stopped, and the two kids raced each other to run into the house. Ashley made what was probably the best apple pie in all the 6 Blues. It was the perfect blend of sweet, sour and tart all at the same time, flawlessly lighting up your taste buds every time you took a bite. The two children were scrambling to get inside as the mother was pulling the pie out of the oven. Little did they know, all of their lives would change momentarily in such drastic ways. However, at this very moment, neither the kids, nor the mother worried about what harsh reality they were going to be put through momentarily. Toshin and Livoth were inhaling the pie while Ashley watched happily. She didn’t feel the need to eat the pie she worked so hard on, being that watching her kids being happy made her feel good enough. Toshin: This pie is so good! When I become a pirate, can you be my chef mom? Ashley laughed. Toshin had been talking about becoming a pirate just like his uncle ever since he was 10 years. 4 years later, he’s still obsessed with the notion. Ashley: But people wouldn’t think it’s cool for you to have your mom on your pirate crew, no? Before Toshin could say something in response, Livoth butted in. Livoth: Mom, you’re implying Toshin was ever cool Toshin: indignant Take that back! Toshin and Livoth argued while Ashley laughed. Eventually, realizing how comedic their squabble was, they joined in laughing. Finally, after their fit of laughter ceased, they began to clean up after themselves, in a somewhat pleasant mood. But that would change momentarily. Soldier 1: Is this the place? Soldier 2: This has to be it Soldier Leader: The relative to that bastard who killed our king The squadron of 30 men plus their commander could hardly wait to get in that small house and exact their merciless revenge. What they didn’t know is what misfortune would befall them due to this spiteful action. A knock sounded on the door of the house and all three of the Dracules froze. People generally didn’t visit their house in the middle of the woods. Even if they did, they would generally call ahead on the Den Den Mushi. Something wasn’t right, and everyone knew it. Normally, they wouldn’t have been scared, even if it was a surprise visit, but something about it didn’t feel right. Ashley: Toshin, Livoth, run. I want you guys to run to the town and hide with Granly until I come to get you. Ashley managed to keep an emotionless face, but both her kids knew that she was scared beyond reasoning. However, it wasn’t until later on until they realized it wasn’t for all of their lives that she was scared, it was only her kids’ lives. They ran outside, terrified of what might happen. Ashley grabbed her sword off the wall, a sword she hadn’t used in over 10 years. She was very unsure of her ability, but if it was to protect her children, she felt like she couldn’t fail. She opened the door and immediately a blade swung towards her face, to which he immediate response was a backflip. I think peace may be out of the option she thought. Ashley: State your business and tell me what I can do to help Even though she knew it was unlikely that they would just make amends, she had to try. As a mother, she had to at least attempt to remain untainted for her kids. Soldier Leader: I am Ahmaq, head of the army in the Qingjie Kingdom. Recently, your brother has killed our beloved king, brutally and without reason. We were distraught with grief, until we had reports of him having a sister Suddenly, the man’s face morphed into a twisted sadistic grin Ahmaq: A sister with 2 children. So if it’s alright with you, bring forth your children so we can execute you quickly and quietly. Come now, it won’t be that bad. Your lives for our king’s, you should feel blessed to have your family excused from your brother’ heinous crime with such minor repercussions. Ashley: lightly Blow it out your ass Even though Ashley had a great amount of self control and tried her hardest to be a good mother, she couldn’t possibly forget her days as a tomboy. And even though she did a great job at keeping it in around her kids, around other adults, she frankly didn’t care. Ahmaq tutted, as if he was trying to sound disappointed. However, both she and he knew that what he really wanted was a bloody fight to occur. Ahmaq: Then my hand is forced to risk the lives of my soldiers to take down such unimportant scum. What a shame, and we could’ve made this easy. With two claps on the hand, Ahmaq had 10 soldiers try their hand at killing the mother. What they hadn’t bargained for, however, was that woman easily cutting them down. Ashley slashed and parried in a frenzied madwoman-like behavior that was savage but yet precise. Ashley whipped her sword at the first two soldiers, easily decapitating them, then turned quickly to stab the next man through the heart and kick him off her sword into the soldier behind him. The man who had the body kicked into him fell into furniture and broke his neck. Ashley whirled and sliced as a master swordswoman would. It has been so long since I’ve used a sword. I forgot how nice it feels to hack at things she reflected. Maybe I should practice with Tosh and Liv more of-''. However something interrupted that thought. '''BANG!' Ten soldiers laid on the ground, and a single woman with a sword gripped tight in her hand stood amidst, a bloody hole through her heart, and a man with a smoking pistol in front of her. Time felt like it stopped for Ashley, but it was only an illusion. Nay, in reality, she dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds, but to Ashley, it felt like an hour. Slowly falling through air as thick as molasses. Two screams of grief, anger and shock rang out. Ashley, falling backwards, saw what made her now punctured heart drop. In the doorway to the backyard was he two children standing there, in utter shock. They must’ve seen the whole thing. she thought bitterly to herself. I’m an awful mother, a killer could never be a good mother. Damnit, why would I ever have thought that I could’ve been a parent. I just wanted the best for my children, for them to live lives of happiness. I should’ve known someone like me couldn’t have given that to them... And so Dracule Ashley’s last thoughts as she was sinking into oblivion were beating upon herself, for not being a better mother, for simply being the person she was. Toshin: MOOOOOOOOOOMMM! Livoth: MOM PLEASE STAY WITH US! Ahmaq: Ah, so the brats show themselves at last. I’m glad we didn’t have to waste time looking for our new sword sheathes. Toshin: BASTARD! I’LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT! Toshin tried to run at the man, the man who put his mother into the grave. He wanted blood, and he wanted it now. However, it was Livoth who saved him from joining his mother on the floor. She tackled Toshin to the ground and stopped him from moving. Livoth: Don’t you see that’s what he wants?! We have to run away, we’re no match for someone like him! Toshin was about to yell back at his sister that they had to do something to avenge their mother, their mother who had done so much for them, but he saw that there were tears in his sister’s eyes, tears that grieved his mother. It wasn’t until then that he noticed the tears in his eyes too. It hit him that his mother wouldn’t have wanted them to die in vain the same way she had. Ahmaq: The girl is a clever one, she is. A shame she didn’t let him keep running, though. Watching people get killed isn’t nearly as exhilarating as strangling them myself is. Oh well, I’ll leave killing them to you boys, I have to report to the new king. The soldiers didn’t hesitate to run after the children as Ahmaq waltzed out of the cabin like he had successfully asked somebody to marry him rather than killing someone brutally in front of her kids. Toshin and Livoth took a second to realize what was going on, but when they did, they sprinted out of the cabin for their lives. Livoth: Let’s split up so we only have ten after either of us! Toshin: Alright! So Toshin ran one way and Livoth ran the other way. The soliders took a second to organize their groups, but made haste after they were formed to redouble their chase efforts. * * * * * Toshin had never even considered the thought of his mother dying. He had never thought she may have been killed, much less in front of him. So as he was running away, he regretted any time he had yelled at her or any time he hadn’t spent it with her. As bitter angry tears ran down his face, he decided that this evil must not go unpenalized. Back there, he realized he swore to kill him, and that’s exactly what he intended to do. He realized at that point that in this world, there was no justice, so he would have to make some for his own. All these thoughts rushed through his head at the speed of lightning until he tripped over something. Toshin: Augh! He fell to the ground into what looked like a bowl. This bowl had a diameter of what was about 100 feet, and was around 10 feet deep at it’s deepest. It was generally cleaner in that bowl as well, almost as if something fell from the sky and made a crater. Toshin got up and dusted himself off. At that point he noticed something in the center of this bowl. It was a sword, stuck in the ground. No ordinary sword, however. There was an aura to this sword that made Toshin shiver. He slowly walked towards it and that was when he noticed the detailing on it. It was made of some sort of metal, not steel nor iron nor anything Toshin could identify. However, something about it looked tough, and durable. Its handle is wrapped with a black material that he instantly identified as dragon hide. This shocked Toshin, as dragon hide was generally rare and not many smiths had even a dream of accessing it. Dragon hide is naturally is very comfortable along with being all but unrippable. On the blade itself were some sort of runes that Toshin couldn’t read. It’s probably nothing important he thought. The pommel was a platinum orb surrounded by gold and the immediate thought that came to Toshin’s mind was that is was very exquisite. He reached out and grabbed the handle and it was at that moment that the realized this sword was meant for him. Suddenly, the 10 soldiers burst into the clearing, and all of Toshin’s wrath returned. He yanked the sword from the dirt and hurtled himself at one of the soldiers, a man with a mace in his hand and a unibrow on his face. Toshin did not remember exactly what happened in the fight. He only remembered the emotions, the muscle movements, and some of what he actually saw. He ended up kneeling unconscious in the center of a pile of bodies when Livoth found him. Livoth: Oy...oy, wake up! She was still traumatized from seeing her mother shot in front of her, and she couldn’t let her brother fall to madness. She could barely handle one loss and she sure as hell wasn’t going to take a chance with another one. She was shaking him until the man behind her interrupted. ???: Liv stop it. He’s obviously been through a lot. Livoth: Dad, we can’t leave him in this state! Vehklejah: I know, that’s why we have to bring you and him to town. Granly will patch you up, and after that, we’ll see what to do Vehklejah looked calm and emotionless, but inside he was sobbing, he was so broken that he couldn’t even shed tears. Either that or he just wanted to keep it together for his kids until he could go to a place where he could cry. Either way, everyone lost a part of them that day. * * * * * The dream fast forwarded 2 days later, to Ashley’s funeral. Everyone there was crying, her parents, her husband, her family, but most of all, her children. Toshin and Livoth were both sobbing quietly as Ashley’s father, their grandfather, did the funeral speech. He talked about how Ashley was one of the sweetest kindest people he knew. He talked about how whenever she entered a room, people automatically felt better, and she could bring a smile to anybody’s face. When the funeral was over, the casket was sent out to open sea, and around that point everyone had stopped crying and had just somberly watched the wooden box drift over the puny cerulean waves. One by one, the people left, their moods in various levels of pain and sadness. Plenty of people came up to Toshin, Livoth and Vehklejah, who sat unmoving on the beach, to say their condolences. Sakura: "I am sorry about your mother, as well as your wife. And uncle Vehkleja, she shouldn't have died. Vehklejah and Livoth both gave weak thanks, but Toshin sat there, completely still, looking out over the water. Vehklejah sighed, because he knew that his son would never be the same again, not after seeing his mother die in front of him. He wanted to make it up to him any way he could. Vehklejah: Toshin, do you know anything, at all about the people who...did this? Any information I could use? Toshin was about to say something, but something made him hold his tongue. The thing was, that he wanted to be the one to put that sorry bastard into his grave, he couldn’t let his father do that for him. Plus, part of him was still angry, that if his father had taken his vacation on the days he was supposed to, his mother wouldn’t be dead right now. Silently, Toshin shook his head. Vehklejah: Alright then, that’s alright, I hardly expect you to remember at a time like this, and it was wrong of me to try and pry from you. I’m sorry. Suddenly, Vehklejah stood up, and both of his children looked at him. Vehklejah: From this point forward, we’re all targets, every one of us. Whoever sent people after us are probably not done yet. It would be very irresponsible of me to bring you guys to the Revolutionary Base, even if it was allowed. I’m sorry that I can’t do more for you guys, but you can ask if you can stay with your cousins. I will try and visit from time to time, but for now, farewell. Before either of the kids could react with displeasure, Vehklejah jumped into the water and sailed away, using only his hands. Toshin: Damnit. “Oh we’re all targets so I’m gonna abandon you guys, have fun.” What type of garbage is that? Huh?! Livoth: He couldn’t have taken us, even though he wanted to, Toshin. Weren’t you listening? Toshin: That doesn’t excuse his actions. Mom wouldn- He stopped himself before he said it. It would’ve been painful for both him and Livoth if he had finished his sentence. However, as Toshin looked away to end the conversation, a single small boat appeared at the horizon. A boat that bore resemblance to a coffin, in fact. Suddenly, all of the anger that Toshin had for his father looked like a candle in comparison to the bonfire that was burning in his heart. It was him, his uncle, Dracule Mihawk. Toshin couldn’t do anything until he landed on the shore, but when he did, he exploded. The moment Mihawk stepped foot on the sandy slope, he closed in to attack. Toshin: HOW DARE YOU! Toshin leaped into the air, and gripping the sword with both hands, spun around and tried to sliced his uncle diagonally in half. Naturally, Mihawk easily blocked it with a sword of his own. Mihawk: It’s nice to see you too, Toshin That’s when Mihawk noticed the sword he was holding, an unmistakable, legendary weapon. Mihawk: That sword- Toshin: DON’T GIVE ME THAT “NICE TO SEE YOU CRAP” YOU BASTARD! Toshin pushed himself away from his uncle with his sword, being that both his and Mihawk’s swords were still connected. Mihawk: Where did you get a hold of that sword? Toshin: DON’T TRY AND START SMALL TALK WITH ME, YOU’RE THE REASON WHY MY MOTHER IS DEAD RIGHT NOW! Mihawk: If you hear me out, I’ll explain to you what actually happened. That made Toshin hesitate for a second. He never considered that Ahmaq may have lied to him. ‘’I may as well listen to what he has to say. If I don’t like it I’ll try and swing at him again.’’ He thought. Mihawk: In reality, the king of that kingdom, the Qingjie Kingdom, had challenged me to a duel, and I accidentally killed him. The men you saw 2 days ago were watching the fight, and were too cowardly to fight back. In reality that’s what happened. Toshin considered this for a couple of moments. It all seemed to add up, everything he said made sense to him, much more than what Ahmaq had said, at least. That means that Ahmaq had made up his reason to kill his mother, which made him unbelievably furious. Just another dot on the list of reasons why he was going to murder him. Toshin: If what you say is true, then I’m sorry for trying to kill you Mihawk let out a loud laugh, something he usually didn’t do, shocking both Livoth and Toshin. Even at family gatherings, Mihawk came off as cold, solemn and lonely, but he laughed just now like he wasn’t. Mihawk: It’s fine, it was good seeing how you’ve grown in terms of your skill level. Speaking of which, where did you get that sword from? Toshin was caught unarmed with that question, being that that was the last thing he expected to be asked. Then he remembered the sword at his hip, the one that saved his life back in the woods. He told Mihawk of all the events that lead to him taking the sword out of the ground. Mihawk nodded, as if that confirmed something. Mihawk: What you currently have in your possession is a legendary sword of a caliber known as the Shi no Uta Swords. The one at your waist goes by the name “Dreadsong”. Of all the 15 possible swords of this brand you could’ve grabbed, you grabbed the 2nd best one there is This came as quite a shock to Toshin. To know that the abandoned sword he found in the middle of a forest, untouched for years, was a super weapon. That raised the question, however, what exactly made it so special? Toshin ran this question by Mihawk and he answered. Mihawk: Of the Shi no Uta Swords, there are 5 levels, cold, avian, black, flame and death. Your’s, being in the death tier, has 3 main abilities: flame, ice and absorption of your enemy’s health. What an incredible thing I’ve stumbled upon here Toshin thought in amazement, looking down at his sword with a new perspective. Mihawk: Anyways, I don’t blame you for blaming me for your mother’s death, and you can keep a grudge for however long you’d like, but I’d just like to say that I’m sorry. Toshin: Uncle Mihawk, it's alright smiling it isn’t your fault, you wouldn’t have guessed this could happen Mihawk didn’t respond, rather he smiled and walked away, to talk with the remaining Dracules on the island. Toshin was about to sit down when a very angry fist was received by Toshin’s head, sent from none other than Livoth. Toshin: Ow, what was that for? Livoth: Maybe challenging the greatest swordsman in the world?! You can’t do stupid things your entire life, moron! Toshin: You have no right whatsoever telling me how to live my life! I knew he wasn’t going to kill me, but I- Livoth: But what?! Toshin: I don’t know, alright? I don’t know what came over me, in light of all the things that have happened, can you blame me for acting out of the ordinary though? Livoth: Ugh, we lost somebody already, and I don’t want to lose someone else too. Toshin spotted tears welling up in his sister’s eyes. It hadn’t occurred to him until then, but even if they fought, they were still siblings, and they did care about each other. Toshin: I’m sorry over to the horizon I’m sick of running, Liv. One day I’m gonna be so strong, that I can surpass Mihawk, and one day, I will find the One Piece! * * * * * Livoth: Is this where we part ways? Toshin: For now at least, I’m gonna have to find a proper teacher, and along with training my arms and body, I’ll have to train my mind as well. I’ve neglected studying up until now and I regret it fully. I haven’t realized this up until recently, but the sword in the mind is just as important as the sword in the hand in a battlefield Livoth: That's rather poetic, no? Toshin: I suppose so Toshin had already set up his schooner for launch, and Livoth would not be accompanying him for this journey. Toshin: You can always come with me and be my first mate when I go on my journey Livoth gave in response a sly grin. Livoth: Just because you’re the better swordsman, doesn’t mean you’re a better leader Toshin: Pfft, we’ll see about that one day when I have a cool pirate crew and you don’t. If you ask me kind enough, I might just let you join Livoth: laugh You wish Without further ado, Toshin opened up the sails, and let the wind fill them with its momentum. His small boat glided over the sapphire waves like a bird glides through a cloud. He was off, to adventure and a new him * * * * * Toshin landed in a small town called Kunren-ba, a small town surrounded by the ocean on one side, and tall mountains on the other side. In this bowl of mountains lay a peaceful forest, where people typically went to train or to find themselves. This, in Toshin’s personal opinion, was a good place to start his search for a teacher. The town itself had plenty of cozy looking homes with tile roofing. The city was about 65 houses wide by 80 houses long, not gigantic but not small either. Toshin had asked around the town if there were any master swordsmen in town. Most people said no, but one old tired cobbler with humor in his eyes at the very corner of the town near the ocean had an answer to his question. Cobbler: There is a man who is good with a sword I tell you. In this town I tell you. His name was Genji of the Iron Eye, but ask for a man named Hanzo I tell you. That is what he goes by these days I tell you. Toshin: Do you know where he is? Cobbler: I do not know where by day, but he goes to the bars at night I tell you Toshin: Do you know what bar exactly? Cobbler: He alternates bars I tell you. Each and every night he visits a different one and drinks till morning I tell you. Everyone is too afraid to tell him off I tell you. He used to be a legendary swordsman back in his day I tell you cackles Now he was officially intrigued. It wasn’t every day that you meet someone that can be referred to as a “legendary swordsman”. Toshin thanked him and exited the building. He inhaled deeply and exhaled just as hard. The sun was low in the sky, touching the horizon as if it were dipping its toe in the ocean far away to test the temperature. It’s almost night anyways Toshin concluded. He should be in a bar if the old man wasn’t lying. The major problem with this is that there were 4 bars in town, one in the center, on in each of the corners near the mountains and one directly diagonal to the cobbler shop. Toshin: If what the geezer said was true, he goes to a different bar every night, so what I can do is wait in this bar for 1 hour, then visit the other bars and come back to this bar afterwards. This, considering that he stays there until morning like the cobbler claimed. Ever since he almost lost his life twice in the same 2 day period, Toshin had started using his head significantly more. Being smart is just as important as being strong he decided. Toshin walked into the bar closest to him and immediately started scanning the place for someone who would look like a legendary swordsman. As he was in the middle of his sweeping gaze, he found a sword at his throat, the person holding it sitting in a chair leaning against the wall next to the door, his feet up on the table and a bottle of whiskey, half drained, in his hand. The man holding it had long gray hair covering his angular face which was looking down at his lap, and had muscular arms and legs. He gave off the wild animal but yet also regal vibe that resonated deep within Toshin. This might be him Toshin immediately concluded. Hanzoh: I hear ya’ve been looking for a legendary swordsman, eh? The man, obviously intoxicated, looked up quickly and looked at Toshin with hard grey eyes. Toshin recalled his epithet being something about “Iron Eyes”. Every hunch he had was immediately confirmed. Hanzoh: May I ask hiccups why? It took Toshin a second to gather his words, being that he was so flabbergasted. Standing in the presence of a legendary swordsman other than his uncle was truly a terrifying and exciting experience. Toshin: I’m looking for a teacher, to instruct me how to be a great swordsman. At this point, everyone in the bar was watching their exchange, even though the both of them were only talking at normal volume. Everyone was worried about the teal haired boy who just walked into the bar to have a sword drawn to his throat by a swordsman who used to be world renown. Hanzo’s reply was a booming laugh, the type of laugh that has you gasping for air and grabbing your heart area on your chest near the end. It was blatantly obvious that Hanzo did not take Toshin seriously at all, which made him enraged. Hanzo closed his eyes and sighed. Hanzoh: Go home kid, if you’re serious about finding a teacher, then I’m not the guy. I gave up swordsmanship a while ago, and you couldn’t handle my training regiment. But rather than going home, Toshin did yet another stupid move, that being holding the tip of his sword near the old man’s throat. Toshin: I swore by the grave of my mother and the blood on my hands that I would become a master swordsman, and that is exactly what I intend to do Hanzo didn’t immediately say anything, rather just opened one eye and grinned at Toshin Hanzoh: You’ve got spunk kid, and I like that, I guess I’ll let you try out as my apprentice. But buckle or fail once, and I’ll have you pack your bags. This was exactly the type of teacher Toshin had wanted from the beginning. A firm, no slip-up teacher who knew his trade. Toshin could barely hide his excitement. Toshin: When do we start? Hanzoh: Tomorrow morning, at the top of that mountain Hanzo pointed his long crooked finger to the tallest and arguably most beautiful mountain on the entire island. This will be exciting Toshin deduced. * * * * * Thus began Toshin’s long and hard training. Hanzo was a very very thorough teacher, and not only taught swordsmanship but also a bizarre art known as Haki. Hanzoh: Haki is mysterious power that is found in every living being and not that different from the normal senses. However, most people fail to awaken it or even notice it. I will teach you today the three forms of Haki mankind knows of. Hanzo taught Toshin of Armor, Observation and Conqueror's Haki. Of the 3, he was most attracted to the idea of Observation Haki, and strove to perfect it more than the other 2. The training that Hanzo gave Toshin was extremely difficult, even for a grown man. He had him climb steep cliffs with only his sword and his hands, run around the entire forest in one day (which was not small at all). And plenty of other activities to test him. The hardest ones, Toshin decided, were either the bank robbery or the water raising. With the bank robbery, Toshin had to rob a heavily guarded bank and escape to test his speed, agility and overall strength. With the water raising, Toshin had to be able to keep a blob of water in the air with only his sword, by striking the water at exactly the right time at exactly the right moment, testing his hand-eye coordination, speed and precision. He certainly doesn’t play around Toshin thought wearily after one particularly rigorous day of training. However, he did not mind in the slightest, being it only made the experience more rewarding. But Toshin didn’t know is that his largest test was to come. One very hot, dry summer night, in Hanzo’s house on the mountains, Toshin felt his room get even hotter than before, and that’s when he noticed smoke coiling through the floorboards. A fire! Toshin exclaimed within his mind. Hanzo was down in town drinking and wouldn’t be back until morning. The first thought that came to mind was to wipe out the fire with his sword’s ice abilities which he had gotten adequate at using, but when he went to grab his sword, all he got was a hand full of breeze. It hit him what happened in an instant. That damn old man must’ve taken it for some challenge he was planning. Toshin cursed. Saving the house was out of the question at this point, but he still needed to save Hanzo’s granddaughter, a 5 year old tomboy who Toshin had become friends with. He hadn’t remembered her at first, but then he heard the yells. Elizayo: SOMEBODY coughs HELP! Toshin sprung into action as the sound hit his ears. Hanzo nor Toshin himself would forgive him if he let Elizayo die. He had made a vow to himself to not let any of his family or friends die in front of him ever again, even if it meant losing his own life. The major problem with Hanzo’s house was that it had 3 floors and Toshin was on the very top while Elizayo was on the very bottom. Along with that, each floor was rather large, so it would take at least a minute of running to get to Elizayo. Toshin wrapped his scarf around his mouth and nose and ran towards the stairs, full sprint. However, at halfway through the second floor, the roof collapsed, blocking his path. Toshin hesitated for a second, but after the cries of Elizayo hit his ears further, he proceeded to start stomping the floor. The floor was made of very sturdy ash wood (how ironic), however, because it was burning and Toshin was strong, it took only 3 kicks to get through. He fell through the house and hit the ground like a rock, being that he had slipped through the hole, so now he was on the burning ground floor, laying down and looking at the 15 foot drop he fell from. But even through the pain, the adrenaline pushed him even more, and he made himself get up and find Elizayo. Elizayo: TOSHIN! Toshin had to shout through the roaring flames to get Elizayo to hear him. Toshin: THIS HOUSE IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE, LET’S GET OUT OF HERE! Elizayo nodded solemnly and Toshin kicked the window in her room, shattering the glass instantly. He hoisted up Elizayo and helped her get through the window, only to have his leg give out the moment she got out. Damnit, I must have broken my leg from the fall Toshin lamented mentally. He didn’t even have time to drag himself out of the window over Elizayo’s bed before the entire house collapsed on him. As one final attempt to protect himself, he threw the blanket on her bed into the air and attempted one final technique he wasn’t very skilled at. Toshin smiled a slightly bloody grin to himself and as all hell came down, he swang back at it with something he wasn’t even sure would work. All that could be seen from the outside was rubble collapsing, and a little girl sobbing her eyes out, not over the house she lived in her whole life, but a friend who she had thought died for her. * * * * * Toshin woke up to find himself inside a long white tile room on top of a hospital bed. Even in his slow mental state, he was able to discern he was in a hospital. The next thing he noticed was two people standing next to his bed, arguing. One was the town doctor, a plump short kind woman named Asno, and Hanzo. At that point, they had stopped arguing and noticed that Toshin was awake. Asno: Oh thank goodness you’re alright grinning Hanzoh: How are ya feeling? In truth, Toshin felt fine, if not a little more slurred than usual. But his own health isn’t what he was worried about at the moment. Toshin: How is Elizayo? Asno: Worry about yourself first, dummy. You’ve got a leg broken in 3 different places and slightly damaged eyes. Slightly damaged eyes? Toshin thought in dread. Poor eyesight and swords did not mix well in the slightest. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t see as far as he used to before it became blurry. Asno: However, I have glasses for you, so you don’t have to worry about your eyes anymore Asno handed Toshin a pair of black squarish glasses, one’s suited perfectly for Toshin’s face. Toshin slid them up his nose and they sat on his head with flawlessness. These were truly glasses meant for him. Then he remembered something very important that made him grab the hair on his head. Toshin: OH NO HOW MANY LESSONS DID I MISS Both Asno and Hanzo’s mouths dropped at the same time into a comical shock position. Both: THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT? After they had gotten over the fact that Toshin cared only about the lessons he had missed and Elizayo, Hanzo straightened himself up and prepared to speak. Hanzoh: Anywho, Anso, I would like you to leave so I may speak with the boy Surprisingly, Asno complied, and left the two men to discuss the obviously important topic Hanzo had in mind. Hanzoh: First of all I’m extremely proud of you. Not only did you manage to save my granddaughter, but you protected yourself with Busoshoku Haki, a tactic you aren’t very skilled at yet, and pulled it off perfectly. Not only that, but you probably thought of it on the spot too, making a blanket pyramid and fortifying it with Haki, brilliant Toshin’s cheeks stung with the praise, as he had usually not been complimented of a swordsman of such high caliber before. He could only muster a few words in response. Toshin: Thank you teacher Hanzoh: However, now we must talk of something much more important Hanzo leaned in for dramatic effect and Toshin actually found himself leaning in for dramatic effect. Hanzoh: Yesterday, I found myself searching the burnt ruins of the house, and the only thing that had survived was this. Hanzo pulled out an antique wooden box covered with leather and studded with copper. It had an old and regal feel beholden to it. Hanzoh: In that opinion that is more of a sign than anything else. He opened the box and inside was something that Toshin did not expect to see. A devil fruit. Hanzoh: 3 years ago, my son died, and with him something else died, but was reborn on this island. I took this new life into my own hands, to one day give to his only daughter, Elizayo. But I personally think that all 3 of us would agree on giving it to you instead. I won’t take no for an answer, so eat up. Hanzo tossed the fruit to Toshin and it landed on his lap with a bounce. Hanzo walked out of the room, hands in his pocket, whistling an old sailor tune that still echoed in Toshin’s head to this very day. From that point on, Toshin not only trained with the sword, but with his devil fruit as well, the Kogo Kogo no Mi, and discovered new uses for his fruit all the time. And throughout the 7 and a half years Toshin was a devil fruit eater, Toshin became even more stronger, and came even closer to his dream of becoming a great swordsman * * * * * Toshin’s small boat landed on the rocky shore with a bumpy greeting, jolting Toshin awake. He slowly realized that he had arrived at the island. A huge grin swept across his face as he flipped himself over the boat onto the gravel beach. Toshin: First mate, here I come! [[Dawn of Dreams- Chapter 3: Runaway|CHAPTER 3 -->]] Category:Story Category:Lewush's Stories